ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightsaber Fencing Tournament
The Lightsaber Fencing Tournament was a tournament held at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The tournament started in 349 BBY and allowed Jedi Padawan learners to test their newly acquired lightsaber skills against each other in a fencing tournament. In 200 BBY, Ammon Kendels and Severus Umbridge were the leaders and top two qualifiers. History Origins The Lightsaber Fencing Tournament originated from the challenges of skill made to students by the Jedi Master Yoda, an instructor at the school. Yoda grew tired of always easily winning at fencing with lightsabers against students and decided it was more practical that they test their skills against each other. The tournament provided a ritualized way to do so. Throughout its history, several Jedi who went on to become important in the Order could distinguish themselves as winners in the tournament. 17th Annual Tournament The tournament was a place where heroes were made. The Jedi Master M’Ba-Tee was one such example, exhibiting the technique of Jar’Kai and becoming the champion the 12th Annual Tournament in 332 BBY. 110th Annual Tournament 149th Annual Tournament One of these tournaments was held in 200 BBY. The tournament was held at 1600 hours on a Friday. Students were divided into three squads - Squad A, overseen by Yoda, Squad B, overseen by Mr. Maulpres, and Squad C, which was to cheer from the bleachers. The ten students that qualified for the tournament, in order of rank, were Ammon Kendels, Severus Umbridge, Pansy Lestrange, Eegan Reich, Tegan Courtney, Vernon Dudley, Annabelle Skywalker, June Barton, Greer and Ronald Potter. Because they were the top two qualifiers, Ammon Kendels and Severus Umbridge led the teams and chose them as well. Ammon’s first choice was Ronald; Severus’ was Pansy, much to Vernon's chagrin. Prior to the tournament, Yoda and Mr. Maulpres presented an exhibition duel that Yoda won. As one of the first two duelists to clash, Annabeth Skywalker defeated Greer with a quick slash to his chest, and waved to the applauding audience. Ronald Potter was pitted against Pansy Lestrange, and opened with a basic deployment of the Shii-Cho form. Pansy dodged and struck Ronald in the abdomen. Eegan Reich was pitted against June, and defeated her by speed-glitching behind her and landing a successful Zone 4 strike. Vernon Dudley and Tegan Courtney were next to clash, and Vernon defeated her by redirecting their weapons during a blade-lock. However, this feat earned him no applause. Ammon and Severus fought last, and their duel was relatively long. After leaping around Severus twice, Ammon was knocked over, leaving him at Severus’ mercy. However, a worried Ronald deactivated Severus’ lightsaber by accident. Ammon was disqualified afterwards. 150th Annual Tournament The tournament was held again on schedule in 199 BBY, which also marked its 150th anniversary. As a result, Jedi Master M’Ba-Tee was present there, and did a special demonstration which apparently impressed everyone but Draco Goyle. Annabeth Skywalker was first again, and beat Pansy in combat. Once again, Vernon Dudley defeated Tegan Courtney as luck had pitted them together once again. Silva and Draco Goyle qualified this time, and were next to clash. Draco let his guard down for one moment, and Silva provided the final blow, using sun djem on his entire body. Severus Umbridge was pitted against Eegan Reich, and after a brief duel, used a Force-jump to triumph. This time, the final match was between Ronald Potter and Ammon Kendels. Ammon attacked angrily, rapidly gaining ground on Ronald and driving him back. Eventually forced to drop his guard, Ronald was helpless against a blow from Ammon that was foiled by Vernon’s flash camera. Although he had the chance to strike, Ronald waited for Ammon to take his time, as the circumstances would have rendered the blow cheating. Ammon resumed his attack, and after another bout of bladework, won the fight. After the tournament, he received a plastic trophy for his victory. List of known participants Known winners Yoda.jpg|Master Yoda (multiple times) B'en'jamin-250.jpg|B'en'jamin Thorrn (239 BBY) *Master M’Batee (332 BBY) *Severus Umbridge (200 BBY) *Ammon Kendels (199 BBY) Others Kristen Insurgence Promo.jpg|Kristen Deluxe-child-luke-skywalker-costume.jpg|Ronald Potter *Pansy Lestrange *Eegan Reich *Tegan Courtney *Vernon Dudley *Annabelle Skywalker *June Barton *Greer *Silva *Draco Goyle Appearances *''Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron'' *''Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant'' *''Across the Portal: Insurgence'' Category:Events Category:Duels Category:Ronald Potter events Category:Across the Portal events